


Let's Play A Game

by Pollarize



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: D/s, Dick Smearing, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: Tyler wants to play a game, Josh wanted to sleep a little





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> what is this? i dunno
> 
> posted in russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5510942)

“Let’s play a game,” he said.

 

Josh knew from previous experience that Tyler’s games were never good. Josh thought that Tyler bordered on sadistic with how much he enjoyed watching Josh squirm. Of course, Josh didn’t say no. He probably enabled it more with how his body tended to react and, well, the sex was good. 

 

“A game?” Josh asked, laying in bed. He’d been on the edge of falling asleep, tired from two orgasms earlier. Tyler nodded, sitting on his knees next to Josh. When Josh looked over he could see that Tyler was hard again, smiling down at him. He wished his own sex drive allowed him to recharge that fast. Josh groaned instead, rolling onto his side.

 

“On your back, Joshua,” Tyler said, watching Josh with a blank face. Josh just groaned again. 

 

“I didn’t say yes to another game,” he tried but he was already rolling onto his back, eyes open then and watching Tyler back. 

 

Tyler sat there patiently, waiting until Josh was on his back, comfortable and resting. That was when Tyler moved to sit on top of Josh, pinning him in place though Josh barely even tried fighting it. As tired as he was, his body showed interest and he was curious what Tyler was thinking. 

 

“Rules?” Josh asked, finally breaking the silence. Tyler’s stare was always unnerving. He had an intense gaze, especially when he wanted something. 

 

“No moving or talking,” Tyler said finally, a smirk growing on his face. Josh opened his mouth to protest but Tyler held up a finger to silence him. “Break them and you get slapped,” Tyler said and Josh closed his mouth promptly. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Tyler. Even so, he trusted the man. They’d been fooling around for months and while each time, Tyler’s games got more intense, he always made sure to stop at any sign of distress. 

 

Josh was quiet, staring up at Tyler and not moving, doing exactly as Tyler had asked. 

 

“Good boy,” Tyler murmured, getting off Josh to push his boxers down. He was left in only a t-shirt that, while standing, covered Tyler’s cock. It didn’t cover how hard he was, the shirt poking out over the tip of his cock and suddenly Josh was very interested, swallowing as his eyes drifted down, not bothering to try and cover up his stare. 

 

“Oh, you want this?” Tyler asked, reaching down, his wrist pushing his shirt up as he took hold of himself. He stroked himself leisurely, tsking at Josh when he noticed a finger twitch, obvious that Josh wanted to touch for himself.

 

“You do remember my rules, don’t you, Joshie?” He asked, his tone condescending. Josh’s eyes snapped up to Tyler’s face and he blew out through his nose in a huff but otherwise not doing anything else. Tyler grinned as he climbed back on top, scooting up on the bed so his thighs framed Josh’s face. 

 

“Debating about what to do to you,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side. His original plan had been to let Josh eat him out, let himself come on Josh’s tongue but his plans changed when he saw how still Josh was. 

 

Tyler shifted and pressed the tip of his cock to Josh’s lips, watching him closely. Josh moved like he was on instinct, tongue darting out and licking at Tyler and while it did feel good, it was being disobedient. 

  
“What did I say?” Tyler asked, voice still soft but there was an edge to it. Josh’s mouth closed immediately and he looked up, his eyes as apologetic as he could make them. Tyler slapped his cock against Josh’s cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt either of them but it brought a blush to Josh’s cheeks, embarrassed and a little humiliated. 

 

Tyler’s answering grin was a little evil. He smeared his cock over Josh’s face, watching his eyes squeeze closed and his blush grow. Josh remained still, breathing softly while he let Tyler do as he pleased. It only lasted a minute before Tyler pulled back, his hand on his cock again and stroking himself. 

 

“Don’t move,” he reminded, wanting to see how far Josh would let him take things before Josh broke and finally moved. 

  
Even as Tyler stroked himself, Josh remained painfully still, eyes on Tyler’s cock, obvious with how bad he wanted a taste, wanted to do something even if Tyler wasn’t allowing it. He remained good though, hands by his sides and mouth closed, quiet besides his breathing and Tyler’s grunts. 

 

“I’m gonna come,” Tyler finally choked out, eyes on Josh’s face.

 

It was then that Josh finally broke, opening his mouth expectantly, wanting a taste of even a little bit. He got what he wanted, some of his come dribbling out and landing on Josh’s waiting tongue, the rest landing on his face, white and shiny over Josh’s nose and cheek. 

  
“Going to have to punish you for that,” Tyler managed after he came down from his orgasm, his hand slow on his cock, not wanting to pull away until it was too much. Josh made a small whimper and then nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t be allowed to come for quite awhile but, in the end, Tyler’s come was always worth it. 


End file.
